


College Friend

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is a bad boyfriend for a minute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Cheating, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek takes a while to understand why stiles was so upset about his friend from college
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	College Friend

"Why are you acting like this?" Derek asked, his eyes squinting along with his frown like he was genuinely curious, and Stiles should know that his immensely thick headed boyfriend was absolutely obliviously curious. 

"Like what? A jealous, possessive, dickheaded, asshole? I don't know Derek, maybe it's the fact that I just spent three hours sitting at a table where I had to watch as my boyfriends previously elusive best friend from college hit on him every chance he got. And don't even play the innocent oblivious card right now because I'm not in the mood for it" Stiles' teeth were starting to clench and his fingers were tightening around the steering wheel.

"What are you talking about? Since when are you the jealous type? There's nothing to even be jealous about" Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I am the jealous type when someone hits on my man a foot away from me" Stiles said pointedly. "Adam was touching your arm, he complimented you every three seconds, he was smiling at you like you hung the goddamn moon, he brushed your fucking hair behind your ear, he had his arm wrapped around you for almost twenty minutes at one point, insisted on sitting beside you everywhere we went, and he winked at you an innumerable and unnecessary amount of times. Don't tell me that I have no reason to be jealous because I just listed the mother-load of giant red flagged reasons" 

"Stiles you're reading way too much into all of that. Adam is a tactile person, he does that to everyone. And a compliment isn't a proposition so stop jumping to conclusions" Derek rolled his eyes and looking away like the conversation they were having was the equivalent to a child asking why the sky is blue. 

"Adam wants to have sex with you" stiles stated, side eyeing Derek as he gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "He wants to have sex with you all up and down town and I need you to believe me so that I don't go crazy" He unclenches his fingers from the wheel enough to turn onto the main road, slowing to a stop at a red light. 

"Well I don't" Derek looked away from the window and at Stiles again, a defiant little glare set upon his features. "You're being a jealous, possessive asshole and you need to stop" his voice rose and Stiles' eyes squinted, his mind whirling trying to fit all the pieces of this conversation together. It took him a second to speak again, their eyes never leaving each other. 

"Since when do you not believe me?" He voice was softer than it had been all night and he only looked away from Derek because the light turned green. "It never mattered what I said or did, you alway believed me, why is this different? You've always trusted my instincts, so why are you shutting me down now?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper. 

"Because you're being ridiculous, Stiles. Adam was there for me when I had no one, why can't you understand that?" Derek replied. 

"I do understand that, Derek. He was there for you, he was your shoulder, he was your best friend, he was your support, but that doesn't mean he isn't in love with you. If anything that further supports my case. I get it derek, he was there for you, but I'm here now and you're questioning my judgement because Adam was your person eight years ago" stiles sighed, turning down another street and trying desperately not to let his voice crack. 

"You're just being jealous and insecure, Adam had noticed it at the movies I just didn't want to say anything. He thinks that we should spend some time apart and of course I don't want that, you're everything to me, but I don't think I can take it if you turn into some jealous, obsessed, crazy boyfriend who questions me every time I step foot outside"

"Why the fuck are you talking to that prick about me?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at Derek. "Why are you talking to that guy about our relationship or what we need to do. I've never been a jealous kind of guy with you because I love you and I know that you love me, but you were freely letting that asshole flirt with and eye fuck you and all I had to do was sit there and watch because he's your friend and I didn't want to upset you"

"Don't talk about him like that" Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles gaped as he pulled up in front of their apartment building, setting the car in park before fixing Derek with a bewildered state. 

"That's all you have to say? I'm sitting here 'jealous and insecure' telling you exactly why I'm upset and all you're do is running to his defense and shutting me down" Stiles scoffed, slumping back in his seat. 

"What else do you want me to say? I'm not going to apologize for spending time with my friend just because you think he looked at me for a bit too long. I don't get mad and upset every time you hang out with Scott" Derek retorted. 

"Thats because Scott doesn't eye fuck me or compliment me like I personally made the sun shine" stiles muttered. 

"You're going to be insufferable until he leaves, aren't you?" Derek ran his hands over his face with a groan. Stiles rolled his eyes, his stomach sinking as he looked out the window. 

"No, don't worry about me and my feelings Der, go have fun with Adam" Stiles whispered. Derek scoffed under his breath but stayed quiet. They sat in silence in the parked car, the sound of engine hanging over them. 

"Are we going to get out any time soon?" Derek asked, looking up at Stiles like their conversation bored him into exhaustion. 

"You go ahead and get out, I'm going to my dads" Stiles' voice was quiet, leaking vulnerability as he stared out the window, refusing to meet Derek's eyes. 

"Are you serious? Stiles, stop being so dramatic. You have nothing to be this insecure about" Derek pushed. 

"I don't want to argue about this anymore. I'm spending the night at my dads, I'll be back in the morning. I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it. You're being ridiculous" Derek shoved the door open and jumped out of the car without another word, slamming the door behind him. Stiles stared out the window as Derek climbed the stairs towards the front doors of the apartment building, his eyes watering as watched the man disappear from view. He sniffled as he put the car in drive again and left Derek home alone. Stiles refused to let any tears fall as he drove the five minutes it took to get to his fathers house. He hasn't slept over in the two years since he moved in with Derek and he hadn't gone home crying in four years since he broke up with the person he'd been with before Derek. Those memories were coming back to him in full force as he parked on the street and got out. It felt like walking in footsteps that he mapped out four years ago, like a trail in the snow that was never refilled. 

"Stiles? What's wrong?" John had asked as soon as he opened the door. Stiles rolled his eyes at himself, trying to pull in enough air to make words. All that came out was a desperate, sad little noise that had johns face falling. John pulled stiles inside and guided him to the living room, pushing him gently onto the couch and wrapping a blanket around him. Stiles felt like he was seven again, having just scraped his knee, crying and unable to speak, watching helplessly from the couch as his father walked into the kitchen. John came back five minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate and a small plate of cookies. Stiles sniffled when he took it, nodding his thanks as John sat beside him. 

"Whenever you're ready kid" John said, picking up the remote and flicking through channels. Stiles ate his cookies and drank his hot chocolate with tears running down his face sniffling every once in a while. When the mug was empty and the cookies were gone, Stiles slumped down into the couch and sighed. 

"It feels like Lydia all over again" he whispered. John turned the volume on the tv down but didn't turn to face stiles or offer any prompt, just let the boy talk at his own pace. 

"She got a friend and I didn't think anything of it at first. They were friendly, they invited me places with them. I had absolutely no reason to think anything of it when I was the one she was coming home to, when I was the one she was saying she loved, but it was lies. I never suspected a thing, I never questioned a thing and I got my heart broken for it. I loved her with my whole heart and I what did I get in return for it? I got to see the woman I was head over heels in love with give herself up in the backseat of a fucking ford fiesta. Who even fits in the backseat of a ford fiesta?" Stiles laughs self deprecatingly, gasping for air as he spiraled into a laughing fit. "My life is a joke" he laughs some more, Johns lips curling in a painful, sympathetic smile. He sobers after a minute, tapering off with small, pained chuckles. 

"Somewhere inside of me I know Derek wouldn't ever cheat on me, but it feels too much like Lydia and I don't think I could recover from it again. I got so lucky when I met Derek after Lydia, I thought he would be it for me and now Adam is here and all of the insecurities and questioning thoughts that I had after Lydia are back. I don't know what to do" the tears came back in full force, running down his cheeks in fast waves, catching on the corners of his lips then running down his chin. He fell against his father with a sob, his chest aching and clenching as he cried, his dads arms wrapping around him tight. 

"Lydia left you more broken than you thought then you fell in love with your first boyfriend after her. It's understandable for you to be feeling this way, no one will blame you for that. You just need to take a few hours to relax and think. Go on up and get some sleep kid. You'll feel a bit better in the morning, 'kay?" John stood up, gently pulling Stiles up with him. Stiles nodded, sniffling and shaking his head. 

"Thanks dad. Sorry for crying on you" Stiles chuckled weakly, nudging the wet patch on his fathers shoulders. 

"That's what I'm here for, kid" John smiled, nudging Stiles towards the stairs. "You know where everything is. Try not to let that brain keep you up, kay?" Stiles hummed, smiling. 

"I'll try" He walked up the stairs and made his way into his old bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind himself. He sighed as he sank into the bed, kicking his shoes off and climbing under the covers without changing or undressing. He pulled the covers up to his chin, fighting back the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

-

Ring. Ring. Ring. 

Stiles groaned, burying his head in his pillow to try and block out the horrible noise, but it didn't go away. He sat up in confusion, fighting through the disorientation of sleep to figure out what was making noise. He reached over for his phone and instinctively pressed the green button, putting it up to his ear and mumbled "'lo" 

"Come downstairs please" Derek's voice washed away any other sleepiness, Stiles' eyes opening wider. 

"What?" He sat up straighter, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. 

"I need to see you, come open the door" Derek was speaking quietly. Stiles looked at his phone, the time reading 3am. 

"I'll be down in a second" stiles hung up without a response, throwing his shoes on quickly and grabbed the smaller blanket from the bed to wrap around his shoulders. He walked downstairs as quietly as possible so as to not wake up his dad. He unlatched the deadbolt and opened the door, his face scrunched down in confusion. 

"What the hell are you doing here? It's 3am" Stiles said, hugging himself as he stepped onto the porch, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

"I didn't even think of lydia" Derek shoved his hands into his pockets as he said it. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed and he just then realized that Derek's eyes were red and he was only wearing pajama pants, a sweatshirt, and slippers. 

"What?" Stiles asked dumbly. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and sighed shakily

"I thought you were being like that in the car because you didn't trust me or you were trying to start a fight but I should have believed you. I should have reassured you that I love you and only you and I would never, ever do that to you. I am not like lydia and I didn't even think about it until I was laying awake in bed missing you like hell" Derek's voice was bordering on frantic, his movements shaky and aborted like he wanted to hold him but he wasn't sure if he could. "I am so sorry Stiles, I love you more than anything and I would never-"

"Derek" Stiles cut the man off softly, resting his hands against Derek's chest. "Stop, it's okay" 

"It's not okay, I shouldn't have said any of those things. I shouldn't have called you those things. I'm so sorry" Derek's eyes were dripping with tears. 

"I forgive you baby, I forgive you" Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, pulling the man in close. Derek sobbed softly into Stiles' shoulders, hugging his waist tightly. 

"I'm so sorry" he whispered brokenly. 

"I forgive you" Stiles reassured, running his fingers through Derek's hair. "Come inside, it's freezing" Stiles guided Derek inside, locking the door again then quietly padding upstairs. He kicked his shoes off once more, encouraging Derek to do the same them pulling the man towards the bed. 

"I love you so much" Derek whispered beneath the sheets, holding Stiles close with no intention of letting go 

"I love you too baby" Stiles soothed gently.


End file.
